I Care
by Marvella.M
Summary: Daryl and Carol have a small argument after a accident. One shot!


**Hi! Thank you for clicking this Fanfiction! This is a one shoot that I have had in my head for a couple of days. I do not own The Walking Dead or any of the Characters :'( **

_I care_

* * *

Carol walked through the prison yard slowly. She wrapped her cold body up with her arms but she also did this to keep her wound on her stomach from hurting. Even though she tried not to think of the accident she still felt and heard the bang of the gun hitting her stomach quickly that day. Then the thought of nearly dying made her shiver more through the winter wind. She walked over to the turned over bus, she pushed herself up onto it, making sure that she was doing her job at guarding the gate. Rick wasn't happy about her doing it but he ordered that she must come straight back if her wound starts to bleed because it will attract more walkers. All she wanted was to be alone. She couldn't take more of Judith cries and the constant person arguing with the other on problems. She wanted to scream at how much pain she was in, but she couldn't show it. Not to the group, especially not to Daryl.

_Daryl. _

Just thinking of him made Carol wince at the shot of pain in her stomach. She slowly led herself down on the turned over bus before she passed out from her dizziness. She looked up at the sky, taking in steady breaths like she was shot all over again.

* * *

_A bang from a gun made Carol flinch, but she quickly felt something cold and solid push through her stomach. She heard a familiar scream but then seconds later she known it was hers. Her body hit the hard cold road cooling her hot blood. She heard someone shout her name over and over; until she felt warm big hands push her head from the floor. _

_"its okay, ya doin' fine" Daryl voice shaked looking at the pool of blood. Carol body relaxed but still in pain at the sound of his voice. She watched Daryl head turn as if he was looking at something. Her eyes where forcing themselves to close, and she let them while whimpering. _

_"RICK! GET THE FUCKIN' CAR!" Daryl shouted and looked back down to Carol. A pain shot through him when her eyes where closed. _

_"Carol, open ya eyes" He shook her and she automatically opened them. She heard walkers moans and concentrated on the sound that seemed to keep her awake. Probably because her body knows danger is not far away. But then she heard the sudden engine of a car taking over the walkers moans. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

_Carol couldn't move after a couple of days of waking up. But that didn't stop her from helping around the prison. The group weren't happy about it and the Woodbury people just looked Carol up and down. They found out that The Governor had shot her and Michonne went after him. With no luck she came back and informed about what happened as she was the only one to see the shooter. _

_"I'm okay" Carol convinced Daryl for the tenth time in her cell. _

_"No, No ya not. That bastered shot ya and I am goin' to kill him" Daryl felt his anger rise and he watched Carol watch him pulling his hands into fists. _

_"You are going to get yourself killed" _

_"I need to kill him before he does the same thin' he did to ya to someone else" Daryl said. Carol knew he was right if this is not dealt with someone might not be as lucky as Carol was. _

_"That someone else might be you" Carol said a little loud, she winced at the pain in her stomach taking in so much oxygen to say what she had to say to keep Daryl from getting himself killed. _

_"Maybe ya should have died if it was going to be this much hassle" Daryl said stepping forward to Carol. He didn't mean to say them words as harshly as he intended to but he wanted to hunt the governor down. He wanted to kill him not just to keep the group safe but to also take all his anger of Carol getting shot on the governor. Daryl cared about Carol but some how his actions kept forcing him not to show it. He could tell he hurt Carol by the way she tried to keep her tears in. Carol didn't want to cry, it hurt too much to cry. _

_"Maybe that way I could have been with Sophia" Carol whispered. Daryl didn't like it. He didn't like Carol talking that way. He might have told her it would have been better if she died but he didn't mean it, and now Carol agreeing with him made his anger tip over. _

_"Maybe if ya had kept ya eye on her nothin' would have happened" Daryl said swaying from one foot to the other. Carol couldn't understand why he was bringing this all up now. _

_"I went lookin' everyday. Riskin' my life not just for her but for ya too" Daryl said and then walked closer to Carol. _

_"I wanted nothin' to do with ya bitch, not before not now not ever" Daryl watched Carol scared face as she seemed to wall back as far as she could go to get away from him. He felt guilt overwhelm him. She didn't deserve that. He sighed and walked out the cell stomping his heavy shoes._

* * *

Carol sighed looking up at the sky. She hasn't spoken to Daryl in days, at first she thought he didn't mean not wanting anything to do with her but now she kind of feels like he really did. Carol felt lonely more lonely then she was with Ed. She suddenly isolated herself from people, not because she was making her point but because she really didn't have they energy to. She checked her wound to make sure it hasn't opened up like it has been doing for the past everyday. She sighed at seeing no blood.

"Ya alright?" Daryl said jumping onto the turned over bus. Carol could hear his heavy breathing. Daryl was out of breath from running across the yard. He seen Carol lying down and thought she was hurt. Carol turned her body slowly so she was on her side, watching the walkers desperately trying to get every last piece of blood from them. She hid her face away from Daryl as he walked in front of her body and nearly touching her feet.

"Ya worryin' me, woman" Daryl said sitting down beside her and placing his crossbow on the other side of him. He went to pull her top to see her wound but she grabbed his wrist and pulled it away.

"About the other day. I am so sorry" Daryl said feeling Carol let go of his wrist.

"Ya know what I'm like when I get angry" Daryl continued but felt like he wasn't getting anywhere.

"It was just when you got shot, I panicked and haven't stopped since" Daryl felt himself fall into silence. It was pointless he pushed her away for good.

"It was true though, everything you said" Carol barley whispered.

"No, it wasn't" Daryl sighed and moved closer to her body. "Look, Carol. I care about ya" Daryl whispered. Carol struggled to get up, wincing at every move. Daryl placed his hand on her back and helped her up. She looked at him in the eyes not knowing what to say. Until she let the tears run down her face, she letting go of the tears in her eyes that have been stuck inside her for days.

"I forgive ya man" Carol said sounding like him. Daryl chuckled and leaned in and hugged her as she rested her head on his chest. They didn't need words to explain how they where feeling. Daryl knew all they needed was each other. Even if Daryl was going to beat the shit out of the governor after what he did.

* * *

**Marvella.M **


End file.
